


Third.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	

Hello, again, my beloved one. Yes, right! It's the third month. Happy third monthsary, baby. I am literally out of things to do since I have written you an essay, poems so I have no idea but I can only afford you with my writing skill. Not sorry. 

Well, let me remind you how thankful I am to have you. Thank you so much for everything. For willing to listen to me, to bare with my absurd randomness, the mean side of me, for not complaining over how noisy I actually am. Just thank you a lot for accepting me as a whole despite all the flaws that I have. Also thank you for sparing your time for me out of your busiest hour and for staying with me and of course for still loving me. I couldn't ask for more, you're just amazing.  
The most beautiful thing about you is actually when you nag a lot. I might complain about it but deep inside, I love that side of yours. That shows how caring you are for me, though you're naggy af. So don't ever stop being naggy Jeonmommy, I'll definitely miss it.  
I'm sorry if I made you upset, I made you worried too much. That I was being stubborn and being super careless about my health. I also don't want to stress myself but you know, I'm a deep thinker and I think a lot about the most unnecessary things, even. I will try to take a better care of myself so that you don't have to worry a lot and even get upset again over me. But you also have to take a good care of your health, okay?  
I know I might not be the one who you've ever wished for, but I'll try to be someone better for you. Also, if you have problems, tell me about it. Lately, I feel like you have something in mind or it's just me but really, I am always willing to listen. If you still don't trust me enough to open up, it's fine you don't have to tell me in detail but at least tell me that something is wrong and that's enough. So I will stop bothering you with my own problems.   
I don't know what I am supposed to say again. All in all, thank you so much. You're very precious to me. Let's walk further together and keep counting on the future days coming ahead. Last but not least, I love you, so fucking much. If there is a word to describe something bigger than that I would use it but it's too much that it's indescribable. As long as you know how much it is, it's all that matters.


End file.
